Invocation:Lacrima
These Appear Charms require learning the Lacrima Invocation. Charm: Empty Heart Action: Full turn, Inner Light + Persuasion Cost: 2 Wisps, Belief 4 sin Duration: 1 scene Requires: Fluid Transformation, Lacrima 2 You become a being of Darkness, a manifestation of the Void. Your skin becomes sallow, your hair either whitens or darkens, depending on how light it was to begin with, and your pupils expand to fill your entire eye, making you look unhealthy but undeniably human. You have all the benefits and drawbacks of the Darkened template. If you have Twenty Faces, for each dot of Shadows you have when using this Charm, you gain an Umbra. Which Umbrae you have at each level of Shadows is fixed the first time you use Empty Heart while carrying that level. That is, you choose the Umbra you get from your first dot in Shadows when you first use the Charm while you have at least 1 Shadows; you choose the Umbra from the second dot when you first use the Charm while you have at least 2 Shadows, and so forth. : Example: Opal Star Cuyler has 1 dot in Shadows the first time she uses Empty Heart. She is trying to discover whether a bureaucrat is corruptible, so she chooses the Umbra Taste of Sin. Later on, she wants to talk the bureaucrat into altering his records, and uses Empty Heart again; this time she has 2 dots in Shadows. She gains Taste of Sin, and chooses Subtle Tongue for her second Umbra. Whenever she uses Empty Heart with 1 dot of Shadows in future, she will have Taste of Sin; when she uses it with 2 or more dots of Shadows, she will have Taste of Sin and Subtle Tongue. Charm: Mask of Alhambra Action: Instant, Inner Light + Stealth Cost: 2 Wisps, gain 1 Shadow, Belief 3 sin Duration: varies Requires: Empty Heart, Subtle Gear, Twenty Faces, Lacrima 4 Wrapping yourself in the darkness in which the only true remnants of the Kingdom reside, you become a true, immaterial figure of shadow. Glowing eyes may glare from the head of the figure, or it may be a featureless mask. Occasionally, long-lost stars twinkle within the cut-out from the universe, before being swiftly extinguished. Certainly, there is no way that you could be mistaken for human. : Dramatic Failure:You only attract the Darkness. You gain Inner Light dots in Shadows. : Failure: The power simply does not activate. : Success: You become a living figure of the void for the rest of the scene. : Exceptional Success: You may become a figure of the void until the next sunrise, changing between that form and any others you possess as if it were your transformed state. While transformed, you retain all Mental and Social Attributes and Skills, but suffer a penalty equal to half your successes (rounding up) to all interactions with mortals, with the exception of Intimidation, which gains a bonus equal to half your successes, rounding up. You cannot use your Physical Attributes, but your Speed is quadrupled. You have a close combat attack that does bashing damage, with a dice pool of Inner Light + Lacrima, and takes a point of Willpower from the target each time it hits. (Many Princesses prefer to take their time while in this form, landing light blows leaving their foe chilled to the bone and terrified, before getting to work on them with other methods.) Moreover, you are effectively immaterial, in the state of Twilight. Only things which can hit Twilight beings, or attacks which involve strong light (such as fire, magical attacks which use light as a component, or industrial-grade lasers kind of a game are you playing?) can hit you; all other attacks pass harmlessly through. If a single attack does more than 3 points of damage, though, the shadows are shredded, and you are forced back into your normal form, and lose a point of Willpower from the psychic shock. If you rolled an exceptional success, you cannot reassume the shadow form for the rest of the scene, or until the next sunset, whichever comes last; if you rolled a normal success, being forced back to normal form ends the Charm. Until the Charm ends, you have all the benefits and drawbacks of the Darkened template, whether or not you are currently transformed. You do not, however, gain Umbrae as you would if you used Empty Heart, and you may not use an Appear Charm before Mask of Alhambra ends.